1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems, methods, and apparatus for customizing handbags, at least in part with interchangeable handbag outer-coverings.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Handbags, despite being useful for carrying various items, are often used as an accessory item to add to or change the aesthetic of a person's ensemble. Indeed, it is often desirable to have different handbags for different destinations, outfits, and occasions. Handbags come in many different styles sufficient for a wide variety of purposes. It can be a challenge, however, for a person to purchase various different handbags sufficient to suit a number of different unique choices. For example, simply the cost of purchasing even a relatively small number of different handbags can be prohibitive. Additionally, users may be faced with a problem of how to save and/or store all the various handbags that they may have purchased. In particular, those that choose to purchase several handbags may find that the storage of the handbags require more space than anticipated or even available. Often times, this may require the user to part with a number of handbags due to a lack of storage space.
In other cases, purchasing or using several different handbags can cause other logistical issues due to the switching of handbags. For example, when a user desires to use a different handbag for whatever reason (e.g., change in environment, outfit, etc.), the user may need to spend time transferring the items from one handbag to another. Often when transferring items between handbags, items can be inadvertently left behind or even lost. This can result in various levels of inconvenience and annoyance, and can deter a user from changing handbags to gain a desired aesthetic.
Although some mechanisms for interchanging covers on a particular handbag exist, most such mechanisms tend to be ineffective and inconvenient. For example, some interchangeable handbag covers have a number of different fastener mechanisms and parts. Such fasteners typically include complex hook and loop systems, snapping elements, zipper elements, or even buckling arrangements. Such fastener systems can be particularly obvious, and can diminish the intended aesthetics, and in some cases even the function, of the resultant handbag.
Furthermore, in these or similar cases, the user will generally need to unbuckle each individual buckle element, unzip each individual zipper element, unfasten each individual snap or hook and loop element, or otherwise unfasten the given frame, and then slide the handbag cover off the base handbag to exchange a cover. One will appreciate that, while more elaborate fastening systems might hold the handbag cover in place sufficiently to prevent inadvertent removal of the cover, such fastening systems can also eliminate the convenience otherwise intended to be provided by exchangeable handbag covers. Due to these and other inconveniences, an end-user may ultimately forego changing the handbag cover with other covers due to the time and effort needed to make the change.
In other cases, conventional handbag covers only cover a portion of the base handbag. Such systems can be less than desirable because they tend not to appreciably change the overall look and feel of the handbag. Still other conventional handbag covers are too small or too large for the handbag and result in the cover coming off too easily, or not fitting the handbag at all. One will appreciate that such disparities in fitting can be particularly pronounced with flexible handbags that may vary greatly in size and shape depending upon the number of items inside the handbag.
Accordingly, there are a number of difficulties in conventional handbags, particularly where a high degree of customization may be desired, and particularly as may be applied to handbags that have relatively undefined surface features.